poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Hairspray
''Pooh's Adventures of Hairspray ''is another Winnie the Pooh crossover movie by N/A. Plot Tracy Turnblad is an overweight high school student living in Baltimore, Maryland, where she attends school ("Good Morning Baltimore"). After school, Tracy and her best friend Penny Pingleton watch the The Corny Collins Show, a local teen dance television show, hosted by Corny Collins ("The Nicest Kids in Town"). The teenagers featured on the show attend Tracy and Penny's school, among them Amber von Tussle and her boyfriend Link Larkin, the lead male dancer. Amber’s mother, Velma (Michelle Pfeiffer), manages WYZT, the show's broadcast station, and makes sure Amber is prominently featured. Corny Collins and the dancers on the show are white, and Velma only allows African American kids on the show once a month on "Negro Day", hosted by R&B disc jockey Motormouth Maybelle. Brenda, one of the dancers on the show, takes a leave of absence and auditions for a replacement are held. After reluctantly receiving permission from her parents, Tracy attends, but is rejected by Velma for being overweight and for supporting integration ("The Legend of Miss Baltimore Crabs"). Tracy is sent to detention for skipping school and discovers the "Negro Day" kids practicing in the detention room. Tracy befriends Seaweed J. Stubbs, the students' best dancer and Motormouth Maybelle's son, who teaches Tracy several dance moves. As Tracy leaves detention, she inadvertently bumps into Link and dreams of a life with him ("I Can Hear the Bells"). Link tells Tracy to attend a record hop where Corny Collins could give her an opportunity on the show. At the record hop, Tracy’s moves do attract the attention of Corny Collins ("Ladies' Choice") and he chooses her to join the show ("The Nicest Kids in Town (Reprise)"). Tracy becomes one of Corny's most popular dancers, threatening Amber's chances of winning the show's yearly "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant ("The New Girl in Town") and her relationship with Link, as he grows fonder of Tracy. Tracy receives a call where Mr. Pinky suggests that Tracy be the spokesgirl for his Hefty Hideaway boutique. Tracy persuades her agoraphobic mother, Edna, to accompany her to the boutique as her agent ("Welcome to the '60s"). Tracy introduces Seaweed to Penny, and the two are smitten. One afternoon, Amber arranges for Tracy's detention. Link, trying to defend Tracy, receives detention as well. After detention, Seaweed invites the girls and Link to follow him and his sister Little Inez to a party at Maybelle's store, they decide to attend ("Run and Tell That"). After Amber notifies Edna about Tracy's whereabouts, she finds Tracy at the party and tries taking her home, but Maybelle convinces her to stay and tells her to take pride in herself ("Big, Blonde and Beautiful"). At the party, Maybelle informs everyone that Velma has canceled "Negro Day" and Tracy and everyone decide to march for integration. Link decides to stay in the show which upsets Tracy. After returning from the party, Edna decides to go to her husband Wilbur's shop, but Velma, in an attempt to force Tracy off the show, seduces Wilbur. When Edna walks in, Velma sees it as her opportunity to make her jealous ("Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise)"). After accusing Wilbur of infidelity, Edna, out of resentment for Velma, forbids Tracy to be on the show. Later that night, Wilbur and Edna reconcile ("(You’re) Timeless to Me"). The next morning, Tracy sneaks out of the house to join the protest ("I Know Where I've Been"). The protest, which Edna has joined at this point, is halted by a police roadblock. In an attempt to get an officer's attention, Tracy hits him in the head with a protest sign and the protesters engage in a brawl. While Tracy escapes to the Pingletons' home and hides in a fallout shelter. Penny's mother catches Tracy and calls the police before tying Penny to her bed for disobeying her. Seaweed and his friends help Tracy and Penny escape. While rescuing Penny, Seaweed and her share their first kiss. Link visits Tracy’s house to look for her and decides to stay at her house after Edna offers him something to eat. While he is in Tracy's room, he realizes he loves her. Both pairs acknowledge their love ("Without Love"). With the pageant underway ("It's Hairspray"), Velma places police officers around WYZT to prevent Tracy from entering. She also switches the pageant tallies to guarantee that Amber wins. Penny arrives at the pageant with Edna incognito. Disguised as Tracy, Wilbur fools the security guards so Tracy can infiltrate the studio. During the confusion with Wilbur, Seaweed and the other Negro Day kids lock the guards outside. The security guards use the hairspray battering ram to enter; not knowing that Tracy was inside, the Negro Day kids lock Velma and the guards out. Tracy then appears before the Miss Teenage Hairspray is announced and Link breaks away from Amber to dance and sing with Tracy; later, he pulls Seaweed's sister, Little Inez, to the stage to dance in the pageant. Penny and Seaweed join in and dance with the rest and Penny declares her love for Seaweed live with her mother watching at home, much to her dismay. Amber's attempt to re-claim her championship crown fails. Little Inez wins the pageant, successfully integrating The Corny Collins Show. Amber has a change of heart and accepts her loss, causing Velma to reveal her tally-switching scheme to her daughter only for Edna and Wilbur to catch her on camera, leading to her dismissal. Edna decides to dance as well, having confidence in herself. Maybelle joins in and The Corny Collins Show set turns into a celebration as Tracy and Link kiss ("You Can’t Stop the Beat"). Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy will guest star in this film. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films